PKNA 11: Urk
Urk is the 11th regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Francesco Artibani and penciled by Marco Ghiglione. As stated by the title, it features the first appearance of Urk. Plot Summary Two police officers are the latest victims of a series of mysterious disappearances from the streets of Duckburg. Even the "Rock 'N' Roll Kings" gang is worried as there aren't enough passer-bys left to steal from. At Ducklair Tower, while Donald and Uno try to deduce who is after these mysterious kidnappings, they see window cleaner Dexter Brundle doing impressive acrobatics to save a co-worker from falling. Uno finds out that "Dexter" is an impostor, as he knew the real Dexter Brundle as the foreman in charge of the construction of Ducklair Tower. That night, the Duck Avenger sneaks into Brundle's house and finds medieval-looking weapons, and a map of Duckburg with the kidnapping places marked with photos of the victims. Then, a shirtless "Brundle" arrives with an energy-shooting spear and attacks the Duck Avenger, but they stop their fight to avert being seen by the Rock 'N' Roll Kings, and the Duck Avenger manages to hear his rival saying his name is "Urk". The next morning, Donald hears about a new kidnapping and thinks it would be over had he stopped Urk, but Uno is not so sure, as they don't know where does he hide all the people. Later, when Donald goes to the Channel 00 floor, where Lyla Lay tells him she has felt some unusual traces of tachyon decay, thus Donald gets afraid that The Raider might be back, but since he's safely locked, Lyla thinks there's another chrononaut out there. That rainy night, the Duck Avenger and Lyla try to find the chrononaut, but the Avenger cuts communication when he finds Urk, seemingly about to capture a peasant who is walking his dog. While the Duck Avenger faces Urk, Lyla feels the tachyon trace again and follows it until reaching the fight, which stops when debris accidentally buries Lyla. She emerges unhurt, but tells the Duck Avenger that Urk is the chrononaut. Suddenly, they hear the actual kidnapper (to which Urk refers as "the creature") catching the peasant's dog. They trace and fight the creature, which looks like a black mist, and though they don't manage to defeat it, at least they make it go away. Later, Urk gives explanations over a cup of tea. He comes from a parallel dimension where, thanks to generous alien entities (a benevolous version of the Evronians from that dimension), native americans managed to create a society where technology and nature coexist, but they also have enemies in the form of invading vikings, who created the creatures, biological entities programmed for destruction. Urk was following one of the creatures when a lightning bolt transferred him to the main reality, aqn e saw a figure whose description Lyla recognizes as the Raider. Lyla deduces that when the Raider activated the Othership, he opened a window into infinite alternate realities, and the space-dimensional vortex sucked Urk (and the creature) into this timeline. Urk continues his narration telling that the creature's first victim was a hobo whose identification Urk found, and he was the real Dexter Brundle, so he used his identity to get a job and home during his hunt of the creature, who drags its prey into its nest, where it feeds of their temporal energy, reducing them to weak, sapless shells. As both Urk's spear and the Duck Avenger's Extransformer Shield have proven to be partly useful against the creature, the Duck Avenger goes to Ducklair Tower and asks Uno to update the spear. Urk and Lyla find the creature catching the leader of the Rock 'N' Roll Kings, and then the Duck Avenger arrives with Urk's updated spear, but there was only enough time to give it two updated charges, so the chances are limited. They follow the creature to the sewers, and find the nest, so they free all the weakened yet alive victims. Urk faces the creature, but fails the first shot and the second charge falls away. Luckily, a kid among the rescued victims gives the charge to the Duck Avenger, who takes the spear and shoots the creature. With the creature defeated, all the victims turn back to normal. The Duck Avenger and Lyla tell the facts to the time police, who will keep the creature in a chronostatic cell, but they cannot help Urk return to his dimension. Urk wonders why, if the good guys won, morale feels so low, to which the Duck Avenger replies that it might be because it's just two hours before they have another day of work. Angus Tales: dogs (by Tito Faraci and Silvia Ziche) At some point in Angus Fangus' life, politician Sammy Stone teathened Angus for trying to publish all and every of his past misdemeanors. Sammy left Angus live in exchange for a future favor. When the day came to pay the favor, Sammy and his wife, movie star Betty Flopson, were to leave town for a couple of days, so they left their dog "Little Marv" under Angus' care. Angus got the help of his friend Billy Paganino to take care of Marv, and Billy insisted that they should buy dog food, but when Angus returned from buying, the dog had disappeared. Angus and Billy began asking everyone if they had seen Marv, until they found him at an illegal dog racing rig. When Angus didn't manage to convince the man who had Marv to return him, he and Billy had to bet five hundred bucks on Marv, and if they won they would get Marv back. Angus went to his newspaper's movie critic and asked him a "Dracula vs the Hamsters" video, and at the time of the race, he put the tape in a VCR and TV set right behind the finish line. The movie turned out to be starred by Betty Flopson, so Marv hurried there when hearing his master's voice, and won the race. For the next few days, Angus and Marv grew fond of each other, but it turned out to be a double-edged sword, as the dog had become so attached to Angus that, at the time of returning Marv to Sammy and Betty, he wanted to stay with Angus instead, which meant Sammy treathening Angus again. Category:Donald Duck comic stories